


Gog

by chornicorn



Category: dnf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chornicorn/pseuds/chornicorn
Summary: dream eats a flower and fucking dies
Relationships: george and dream
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	Gog

once apon a time dream (mcyt) ate a flower. George said "wow dream you are so stupid I hate you" then dream said "marry me" and George said "no" and STABBED DREAM IN THE GUT the end


End file.
